conception_iifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20160709204024/@comment-26037005-20171019175542
No problem! ^^ I'll be happy to add information about the game! It'll also help because I can get quality screen shots instead of blurred pictures. Yeah, I've noticed and I've been able to find game translated in the first half. Which sums up most of the important information. I also found a youtuber who played a walkthrough of the game, but they don't really say what's happening in game...^^'. The game also has a database system, which gives some info about the profiles of the characters. (But of course, in Japanese.) I noticed strangely though, that some words are in English. For example, the protagonist is called a 'Marebito' and the bonding points is called 'Kizuna' (which just means the same thing tbh XD) and the monsters are called 'Kegare' which means impurities, I think. Also the Labyrinths are quite different. It's based upon seasons (spring, summer, autumn, winter) and instead of side dungeons, it kinda branches out into different floors. I'm not quite sure how to explain it as the layout is strange XD. Also, sadly, the girls in the game can't travel with you in labyrinths. But you get a team of 4 star children in 3 groups, meaning that you can take 12 of them in dungeons. I haven't gotten that far though XD I can only use one. ^^ --- Ah, ok. ^^ I'll try finding an emulator of TOA . I could probably buy the 3DS/Wii version to be honest, but downloading it on my computer will just be easier XD I have tried to get a Tales series game called 'Tales of Rays', but my game just kept crashing when I tried to pass from the prologue. I also liked the look of Berseria! I honestly haven't read much about it, but the protagonist and some of her background from what I've read sounded interesting to me. And if the battle style is less complex, then I'd definitely prefer it over TOV battle style. By the way, I finally came round to finishing TOV XD. I felt like I was a little disapointed for the ending because I felt like the story started off strong but got weak after Yuri finished his main mission and then has Flynn return the item that was stolen from their hometown. But I defintely enjoyed the game. I really liked Yuri as a protagonist and some of the other characters and I enjoyed the overall plot. The only drawbacks was travelling on the map...which took forever for me XD and the battle system. I did get the hang of it, but I felt like the artes equiping was too complex, so I just kinda left it to luck. I was thinking of getting TOZ because it looked interesting, with both characteres and plot. My sister has been watching a walkthrough of it, so she's told some of it to me. Though she told me she began to loose interest though when the character Rose appeared. She told me how she came off as cool-I was told she was an assassin- but then her character rivalled Sorey's special ability. Or something like that XD I tried searching for an emulator for PS3 (emulator's basically let your computer function to the console/platform it's supposed to work on) but I can't get it to work so far. Most of what I found was kinda shifty because of the download links. I was able to find one of TOZ, but the way it was set up to download (the files i think) made me uncertain. I might have to research more into it, as I've been busy, and haven't really had the chance to look too much into it ^^ Ah cool! I wouldn't mind looking into Trails of Cold Steel. I think I might be able the first or second one, as it's on PSV. I think I could download a emulator for that.